Why Me?
by Skimpy-Chicken
Summary: What happends when lucy goes to a party? Will this 1 night change her life forever? Alot of Matt and Lucy Issues chapter 4 is FINALY up sorry bout the long wait its just i have been busy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim- I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters I wish I did but I don't unfortunately.  
  
This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me and please send me some reviews will update soon.  
Chapter 1  
  
It was Lucy's 16th Birthday. She had just got invited to a great party that was 2 nights away; the only problem in her life at the moment was she couldn't find anything to wear. Then Mary walked in to her room. "Hey luc what's all this?" she asked looking at the masses of clothes scattered around the floor of their room. "I can't find anything to wear to that party tomorrow!" Lucy sat down with a big frown on her face. "What about this?" Mary pulled out the most gorgeous dress Lucy had ever seen. It was a purple-blue colour and was exactly what Lucy had in mind to wear. "Its perfect! But are you sure?" "Of coarse im sure im your sister" Mary smiled and was so happy to help. "Oh thankyou so much" Lucy squealed and gave Mary a huge hug and kiss and ran down stairs. On the way she bumped into Matt. "Hey Luc, wow that's a gorgeous dress were are you going?" "To this party that I got invited to tomorrow" "Whose party?" Matt asked "Daniel I can't wait!" "Daniel? I have heard about him apparently he is a bit dangerous." "Well I haven't besides it wont be just me and him" "I m sorry but I don't think I can let you go for your own safety" Matt told Lucy with his hands slightly rested on his hips. "Well im sorry but you cant tell me what to do" "Lucy your going to get yourself....."Lucy ran off "Hurt." Matt sighed with worry.  
  
2 DAYS LATER.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror Lucy was making sure she looked perfect when her younger sister, Ruthie walked in. "How do I look?" Lucy turned around. "You look great!" Ruthie said sticking her thumbs up. She was always the person to ask for the truth cause she always tells you the truth. With that Lucy picked up her purse, fixed her hair for the last time and walked out her room down stairs. Just as Lucy opened the front door Lucy's father, Erik walked in. "Where are you going looking so beautiful?" "Party, mum knows about it will be back around 11 promise" "Ok have fun but no later!" "Ok bye" Lucy walked out the door.  
  
What will happen at the party? Will this be a night Lucy will not forget? 


	2. Chapter 2

At the Party. Lucy and Daniel were having a great time. They had talked for hours about everything. As they sat down. God his gorgeous Lucy thought to herself starring into his eyes. Then he leaned in a kissed her. Oh My God!! Lucy's heart skipped a beat. "I really like you Lucy." Daniel said starring into her eyes. "Really?" Lucy was really surprised. "Why don't we go somewhere more private and quiet" "Well.." Lucy was very unsure. "Come on. What's there to be afraid of?" God what am I thinking his gorgeous it couldn't hurt just to go up stairs besides what does Matt know!" "Ok then" With that Lucy and Daniel walked Hand in Hand upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile at the house.. Matt walked into the kitchen where his mum, Annie and dad, Erik were cleaning the dinner dishes. "Mum, Dad did you let Lucy go to that party?" "Sure why not? We let everyone else go to parties," Erik said. "I have a really bad feeling about this Daniel guy that's why. I think I should go check up on her." "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Lucy will really hate you if nothings happening then you turn up." Annie told Matt "Well its better than her getting hurt isn't it!" Matt was getting a bit angry now. "I think you should just leave her. If something happens then we can sort that out but I really think she will be ok she's a big girl you know that."  
  
Later on that evening. Erik looked at his watch 11:45. Lucy should have been home 15mins ago. Where is she? Maybe he should have let Matt go and look for her?  
  
At the Party.. Lucy woke up on the floor of the upstairs room with an aching body. What Happened?? She thought to herself then she looked at her watch. Shit! It was 12:00am she was supposed to be home an hour ago. She discovered cuts, and bruises all over her body. She cleaned it up as much as she could and went to find a ride home.  
  
Home.. Lucy walked through the front door. "Lucy it's a little late. You had me worried!" Erik was at the top of the stairs tapping his watch. "I'm really sorry dad I lost track of time can we talk about this in the morning im really tired." "Sure get to bed" Erik went downstairs and Lucy went upstairs to her bedroom, hoping that Matt wouldn't see her she really couldn't answer all his questions that night.  
  
What Happened to Lucy?? Will she tell anyone?? Will update soon 


	3. chapter 3

Lucy sat in her room crying. She had some idea what had happened but couldn't put her finger on it. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and they turned into scars that were a mystery. No one knew what had happened not even Lucy had an accurate idea of the situation but she still had been acting strange and matt had noticed it. Lucy knew he had because of the way he had been acting around her. Then there was a knock on the door. "Lucy can I come in?" It was matt. "Umm." Lucy was wiping the tears off her face. "Sure" "Hey I was wondering.. What's wrong?" Matt noticed the red puffy eyes and walked straight over to Lucy.  
  
"Northing. What were you wondering?" Lucy asked hoping that would get him off the subject of her besides what could she tell him. She knew as much as he did. "If I could borrow your cd player?" He asked still worried. "Yeh sure go ahead." Lucy got up to go and get the cd player off the floor revealing her badly scared back. "Oh my god what happened? Let me see" Matt walked over to lucy and lifted the back of her dark green tank top revealing all the cuts and bruises. Lucy quickly turned around, pulled her top back down and shoved the cd player in matts hands. "Here ya go now please leave" Lucy tried to sound nice but she was so angry at everyone. "Hang on you have to tell me what happened" Matt asked again sort of knowing the answer. Lucy didn't answer but she stormed out of her room, out of the house. She hated people sticking their nose into her business although matt was trying to be caring and loving she really couldn't care less.  
  
Lucy started walking down the street not looking where she was going . She was so angry and annoyed that she couldn't remember that night at the party. She knew that it wasn't go either way and she hated matt for being right. And then All Lucy could hear was the screeching of tires and she turned to see the headlights of an oncoming car going to fast to stop...  
  
Will Lucy Be ok?... 


	4. Chapter 4 This cant be good?

Matt sat in the lounge room watching Sam and David when the door bell rang. He hoped it was Lucy but he knew it wasn't because she would just let herself in. As Matt opened the door he saw sgt Michael he new something was wrong.  
  
"Matt I have some terrible news ."  
  
"Its not Lucy is it?" Matt asked with a really bad feeling.  
  
"Im afraid it is. Lucy has been hit by a car. She is in a coma but they are sure she will make it through."  
  
Matt nearly fainted. It was all his fault if only he hadn't stuck his nose in her business.  
  
"I have to go see her!" Matt told him totally forgetting that his parents will want to know.  
  
"Well where are your parents? I need to tell them."  
  
"I will let them know. You can go"  
  
With that stg Michaels left.  
  
"Mum dad. That was sgt Michaels. Lucy is in hospital. She has been hit by a car." Matt had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" Annie was terrified so was Erik.  
  
"We have to go see her." Erik said in a rush. Mary came out of her room.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Mary asked. Then Simon and Ruthie stepped out.  
  
"Yeah what's happening?" Simon asked,  
  
"Guys Lucy has been hit by a car. She is in hospital but she will be ok." Annie told them as calm as she could she had to stay strong.  
  
Mary broke down in tears.  
  
"Why are you crying? They said she would be fine and she will be." Ruthie told Mary trying to reassure herself as well in a way. Simon just stood there he had always been pretty close to Lucy. Matt walked over to Mary and gave her a hug  
  
"She will be fine, Its ok."  
  
When everyone got over the shock Erik said only Matt and Mary could go because of the early stage. So they got the lady next door to baby-sit for them and left.  
  
No one said a word on the way there. They didn't know what to say.  
  
When they got to the hospital she was in intensive care. Nobody could actually go in to the room with her they had to stand outside. All of them stood there looking through the glass like they were looking at a monkey in the zoo.  
  
Iam so so so sorry for taking so long and I promise the next chapter will be up soon im am so sorry! 


	5. chapter 5

A/N im so so soo sorry bout how I have neglected this story its just I have been doin other things and I kept saying I would update but I didn't have time so yeh here is chapter 5 and haope u enjoy it and if you want you can give me some ideas on what to write cause I need help also if any of you like harry potter I have a fanfic of that to so yeh so so sorry!!!  
  
Mary was the first to say something but it was more to herself than to anyone.  
  
"Its ok she will be fine right? I mean she is in a great hospital with the best doctors right?" Mary said with tears in her eyes then shouted, "Will someone just agree with me or say something that will reassure me! Please!" Mary walked off.  
  
Matt went to go after her.  
  
"No just leave her she needs to be along right now" Annie said to her son.  
  
"Its just all of a sudden this family is just...." He couldn't finish his sentence. He sat down in spare chair.  
  
"Its ok she'll get through this she is a fighter and in the mean time we all need to stick together ok and its not your fault! Whatever you guys were talking bout before she walked out didn't cause her to be hit by a car ok!" Annie reassured Matt.  
  
"But that's just it it is my fault! If I had just stayed out of her business she wouldn't have ran out of the house." Matt got up and walked away.  
  
The next few days were crucial for Lucy and the family. Everyone was upset and not going to school and Matt sat in his room blaming himself.  
  
2 weeks after the accident Annie was home and the phone rang. She picked it up  
  
"Hello" Annie said  
  
"Hi it's the Hospital we have some news about Lucy Camden your daughter."  
  
"what is it? Is she ok? Please don't tell me she is dead!" Annie was so worried she already had tears to her eyes. She couldn't lose a daughter. She has been through everything but she couldn't get through this.  
  
"Lucy Camden is out of intensive care and is breathing on her own. She is conscious but still is asleep most of the time."  
  
Annie made a sigh of relief and happiness, although lucy still wasn't back to herself she was out of the crusial part and that was the main thing.  
  
"Oh thank you oh that's such good news" Annie replied and said goodbye.  
  
"Who was that mum? Was it the hospital?" Matt asked noticijng the tears in his mothers eyes. "Oho good tears of bad tears?" He asked;.  
  
"Good Lucy is goin to be alright." Annie shouted and gave Matt a big hug.  
  
Give me some ideas I haven't finished yet. 


End file.
